Blecaute
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Após um acidente de carro Kusanagi acaba perdendo sua memória de um ano, esquecendo-se completamente de seu romance com um ruivo sedutor. Yaoi, Lemon. Iori x Kyo. Obs: quis usar o título desse jeito.
1. Chapter 1

Por Leona-EBM

**Blecaute**

**Parte I**

_OoO_

"_Há momentos na vida em que sentimos tanto a falta de alguém que o que mais queremos é tirar esta pessoa de nossos sonhos e abraçá-la". Clarice Lispector_

_OoO_

Os lábios de Yagami resvalaram pelo pescoço de Kusanagi, dando beijos molhados e demorados, aspirando o cheiro daquele homem com quem estava se relacionando há sete meses. No começo havia sido uma descoberta que ambos sentiam interesse pelo outro, mas depois de algumas discussões, olhares duvidosos e beijos roubados, eles acabaram concordando em namorar.

O namoro estava indo de vento e polpa, eles nunca imaginaram que parariam de discutir e acabariam em beijos lascivos. Contudo, por causa da rivalidade e da fama entre Yagami e Kusanagi, ambos acabaram concordando em namorar em segredo. Na frente dos outros, eles eram eternos rivais. Sozinhos, eles eram amantes apaixonados.

- Ah, eu não queria sair daqui. – Kyo resmungou manhoso, deitando sua cabeça no peito desnudo de Yagami.

- Então fique mais um pouco. – falou o ruivo, enquanto acariciava as madeixas castanhas.

Eles haviam acabado de fazer amor e agora estavam descansando na enorme cama de casal que ficava na casa de Iori. O ruivo beijou a cabeça de seu namorado, abraçando seu corpo.

- Eu tenho que ir, Iori. – falou arrastado, sentando-se na cama, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar só de ficar livre os braços daquele que gostava.

Kyo começou a se vestir, enquanto olhava para Iori, sentindo vontade de tirar toda sua roupa e voltar a se deitar ao seu lado. Contudo ele tinha assuntos a resolver.

- Eu te ligo. – Kyo disse, aproximando-se de Iori, inclinando-se para baixo para lhe beijar os lábios.

O moreno se afastou com um sorriso sexy, deixando Iori a imaginar o que faria com o seu namorado na próxima noite. Ele suspirou e se afundou no travesseiro, sentindo o tédio começar a lhe incomodar.

Ele queria conversar com Kyo há muito tempo sobre a relação deles. O ruivo ambicionava morar com Kusanagi, não se importando com a opinião dos outros, mas o que mais desejava era que ele tivesse mais tempo para ficarem juntos, pois quase sempre que se encontravam acabavam fazendo sexo e não podiam comer, conversar, assistir a um filme, fazer outras coisas juntos.

E como o moreno havia saído com muita pressa, talvez fosse melhor conversar outro dia com mais calma. O ruivo fechou os olhos e depois de um tempo acabou adormecendo.

As horas foram passando e Iori acordou de sobressalto, ele se sentou na cama e olhou o quarto ao redor, e quando viu que estava tudo bem, soltou sua respiração e levantou-se, vestindo uma calça de algodão.

O ruivo olhou para o relógio que marcava dez horas da manhã, ele acabou se assustando com o horário, mas logo deu um sorriso malicioso. Sua noite com Kyo havia sido maravilhosa.

Uma xícara de porcelana foi tirada do armário, nela havia uma grande letra "Y" com algumas chamas em volta. Kyo havia achado numa feira e fez questão de dar de presente para Iori, um presente singelo que causou imensa felicidade no ruivo.

E Yagami apesar da sua pose de durão, tinha suas recaídas. Ele havia comprado uma corrente de prata para Kyo, onde havia um Y e um K fundidos no metal quente. Que também foi recebido com grande amabilidade por Kyo.

O tempo foi passando e o ruivo estranhou que Kyo ainda não havia lhe ligado, ele pegou seu celular e começou a ligar para seu namorado secreto, ansiando por ouvir sua voz. Afinal, eles iam comemorar oito meses de namoro nesse dia.

- "Não vai me dizer que você se esqueceu de um dia para o outro?" – indagou em pensamento.

A ligação foi atendida por uma voz feminina.

_- Alô?_

_- Por favor o Kyo. – _pediu num tom sério.

_- Ah... é um amigo dele?_

_- Sim._

_- Eu... eu sinto muito. O Kyo sofreu um acidente, ele está aqui no hospital Santa Clara. Se quiser, pode vim visitá-lo para apoiar sua recuperação._

Yagami ficou um tempo em silêncio, processando toda aquela informação. Ele moveu seus lábios e indagou:

_- O que houve?_

_- Ele estava dirigindo na madrugada, um caminhão com o motorista bêbado passou no farol vermelho... deu perda total no carro, mas felizmente ele está vivo. – _explicou com uma voz baixa_ - Qual é o seu nome?_

Iori desligou e sentou-se no sofá, deixando o celular cair no chão. Sua mente estava rodeada de palavras desconexas que não se ligavam a nenhuma frase plausível, em resumo, não pensava em nada que não fosse a imagem de seu namorado.

- "Kyo... Kyo...".

O ruivo foi correndo até seu quarto, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Ele vestiu jeans escuro, uma camiseta preta e um par de sapatos escuros. Logo saiu de casa, pegando a chave de seu carro.

Ele dirigiu velozmente até o hospital, mas parou para pensar um pouco quando estacionou o carro na rua. Com certeza toda a família Kusanagi deveria estar naquele hospital.

O ruivo tornou a ligar o seu carro parando num shopping que ficava próximo ao local. Ele entrou nas lojas que lhe interessavam, sem muito ânimo, pois queria ver seu namorado de qualquer jeito.

Numa loja de produtos de fantasia, ele acabou comprando uma peruca muito bem feita com cabelo de verdade da cor castanho escuro. Pagou e saiu da loja.

O ruivo colocou a peruca no carro, sentindo-se ridículo com aquilo, mas tinha que admitir que ficava irreconhecível. Depois colocou o par de óculos escuros e entrou no hospital, perguntando na recepção o quarto de Kyo Kusanagi.

Quando o ruivo passou pelo corredor, sentiu seus pêlos se arrepiarem a ver alguns amigos de Kyo e alguns familiares. Contudo eles estavam voltando para a sala de visitas, e o único que continuava dentro do quarto era Shingo, que estava sendo expulso pela enfermeira.

A porta do quarto foi fechada pela enfermeira que começou a pedir a saída de Shingo. Yagami passou reto, fingindo não querer nenhum quarto daquele corredor e quando viu que a enfermeira se afastou, ele entrou no quarto em passo acelerado, fechando a porta.

O ruivo avançou até o leito, vendo que Kyo estava com os olhos semi cerrados, felizmente ele estava vivo. Ele abriu um largo sorriso e tocou na mão do moreno.

- Quem... é você? – indagou Kyo com uma voz fraca.

- Sou eu, Kyo. – sorriu.

- Essa voz... – fechou os olhos – não pode ser...

- Sou eu, Iori. – falou, vendo a dificuldade do outro em lhe reconhecer.

- Iori... Yagami? – indagou, arregalando os olhos, fazendo sua pulsação subir de repente.

Yagami se assustou com aquela reação, não entendendo o nervosismo de seu namorado, ele tornou a tocar na sua mão, porém Kyo se afastou com dificuldade.

- Vai... embora!

Um enfermeiro entrou no quarto, olhando com desconfiança para Iori.

- Quem é você?

- Um amigo dele. – respondeu, olhando o estado de Kyo.

- O horário de visita acabou.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Iori indagou.

O enfermeiro pegou a ficha de Kusanagi, lendo-a em silêncio e depois disse:

- Ele sofreu um acidente de carro nessa madrugada, bateu com a cabeça e sofreu um traumatismo. Infelizmente houve um problema cerebral e ele perdeu sua memória de um ano.

- Como assim?! – indagou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele não se recorda de nada que aconteceu nesse ano, para ser mais exato. – explicou – você o conheceu esse ano?

- Sim... – Yagami falou, olhando para Kyo com preocupação.

Iori conhecia Kyo há muito tempo, o problema era que no passados os dois só se encontravam para alguma luta ou então se agrediam verbalmente.

- Eu não vou fazer nada, Kyo. – disse Yagami, vendo que o moreno lhe olhava com desconfiança.

- O senhor tem que sair agora. Volte amanhã.

Yagami deu mais uma olhada para Kyo e depois saiu com a mente perturbada, ele passou pela sala de visita, observando alguns dos amigos de Kyo conversarem entre si, ouvindo sobre a fatalidade de sua perda de memória.

- "Kyo... você não sabe que eu sou seu namorado. Você não se lembra de nada que tivemos!" – refletiu, entrando em desespero.

No estacionamento, Iori entrou no seu carro e arrancou aquela peruca ridícula e a jogou no banco do carro. Ele abraçou o volante à frente e bateu sua testa duas vezes, gritando e xingando alto.

- "Você não sabe sobre nós...".

E nesse ritmo de desespero passou-se um mês. Iori acompanhava a recuperação de Kyo à distância, esperando o momento perfeito para se aproximar.

Kyo já havia saído do hospital, aos poucos ele estava voltando a sua rotina com ajuda de seus amigos íntimos. Yagami sempre o observava, procurando seguir os passos de Benimaru que vivia entrando e saindo do apartamento do moreno.

Um tempo passou. Era uma sexta-feira quente, o ruivo estava parado na frente do apartamento daquela que dormia em seus sonhos. Estava com os olhos cansados, desejando ver Kyo ao menos uma vez para poder descansar em paz. E para sua alegria, ele havia saído de casa, usando seu jeans surrado e sua jaqueta.

A moto foi ligada e Kyo começou a dirigir pela cidade, todavia dirigia com prudência, uma vez que estava com um pouco de temor de sair. Era a primeira vez que saia de moto desde que foi atropelado pelo caminhão. Por sorte era um lutador e tinha um bom condicionamento físico, o que lhe permitiu fugir do impacto maior.

Iori andava atrás, tentando não se expor para Kyo, porque sabia que o outro teria um pensamento controverso. Quando o moreno estacionou num estacionamento privado, Iori largou seu carro na rua e começou a segui-lo pela calçada escura, estranhando o lugar que Kusanagi estava se dirigindo.

Kyo virou uma esquina e Yagami acelerou o passo, temendo perdê-lo de vista, mas ao virar a rua, ele encontrou Kyo virado na sua direção, com os braços cruzados e uma cara de péssimos amigos.

- Por que está me seguindo, Yagami?

- Kyo, eu queria falar com você. – disse rapidamente, recuperando-se do susto.

O moreno estranhou o fato de Yagami chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome e sem a hostilidade de sempre.

- O que você quer?

- Você perdeu sua memória de um ano.

- Sim, e daí?

- Nós tínhamos parado com essa rivalidade. – falou, controlando-se para não pular e abraçar o homem a sua frente.

- Mesmo? – indagou com surpresa – você só pode estar querendo tirar uma com minha cara.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Certo. Então eu vou acreditar que somos amiguinhos. E agora?

- Sabe o colar prateado que você usa?

Kyo ergueu as sobrancelhas, prestando mais atenção àquelas palavras.

- O que tem?

- Ele tem um Y e um K. Isso te diz alguma coisa?

A expressão de Kusanagi foi de puro assombro, ele sentiu um calafrio correr por seu corpo. Como Yagami sabia de seu colar? Sua mão tocou no pescoço, sentindo a frieza do metal, tateando o pingente.

- Significa Yuki e Kyo. – falou.

Iori arregalou os olhos com aquela frase. Certo! Isso podia ser verdade. Talvez a ex-namorada do Kyo tivesse lhe dado àquele presente, já que próprio moreno não se lembrava.

- O que tem minha corrente, Yagami?

- Nada, esquece. – respondeu com irritação – eu só queria avisar que não queremos mais nos matar, não nos odiamos mais e conversamos normalmente. No dia do seu acidente, nós marcamos de almoçar juntos, por isso fui lhe ver no hospital.

Kyo não sabia que podia confiar nas palavras de Yagami, ele estava confuso e com medo de ser ludibriado e agredido pelo outro. Ainda estava fisicamente frágil.

- Então somos amiguinhos mesmo?

- Sim. – respondeu seco, odiando o sarcasmo do mais novo.

- E você está me seguindo para me dizer isso?

- Na verdade, eu estava preocupado com você.

- Nossa relação é bem próxima, então! Nós tivemos um caso por acaso? – riu baixinho da sua própria piada, sem sequer suspeitar que havia acertado em cheio.

- Sim.

Kyo engasgou na sua risada, arregalando os olhos, ficando enlevado.

- O-o que?

- Tivemos um caso sim.

- Você está zuando com a minha cara!

- Eu não estou.

- Isso não tem graça nenhuma. Se isso fosse verdade. Por que ninguém me contou?

- Porque decidimos manter em segredo, por você ser um Kusanagi e eu um Yagami. É óbvio que concordamos com isso.

Kyo virou-se de costas e continuou a andar, acenando para o ruivo, falando um "adeus" bem alto, rindo baixinho da ousadia de Iori. O ruivo se enfezou, ele avançou e puxou o braço do moreno, jogando-o contra a parede de concreto.

- Esse é o Yagami que eu conheço, sempre me ataca...

O falatório de Kyo foi interrompido por um beijo carregado de fome, saudade e paixão. A língua de Iori resvalava por toda sua cavidade, retirando qualquer pensamento são da cabeça do mais novo. Quando se separaram, Kyo ficou calado, tentando processar tudo aquilo.

- Isso não é uma piada, Kyo. Se estiver com dúvida, vá até seu apartamento, na segunda gaveta da cômoda vermelha tem roupas minhas. Também tem outra escova de dente no armário, assim como toalhas para mim. – dizia, recordando-se dos objetos que deixou na casa do seu namorado – E sua corrente significa Yagami e Kusanagi, pode perguntar para a Yuki, ela não vai saber de nada.

- Pare... com esse joguinho... – pediu num tom baixo, sem forças para discutir, ele estava atordoado demais com o beijo.

- Eu sei tudo sobre você. Sei que gostava de ficar me observando tomar banho no ginásio, sei que uma vez tentou falar comigo num show da minha banda, sei que foi aprender violão apenas para entender mais de música, tudo isso você já me contou. Só eu sei disso.

Kyo poderia chutar Iori e sair daquele abraço, mas todas aquelas informações eram demasiadas reveladoras. Certamente não havia contado para ninguém sobre o que Iori falava e isso lhe causava assombro.

- Pare... de brincar...

- Eu não estou brincando. Eu tenho cara que fica fazendo esse tipo de brincadeira? – indagou com seriedade – Kyo, eu sei que parece loucura, eu estaria confuso no seu lugar, mas se você observar, alguma coisa na sua vida vai faltar.

- Eu estou perdido, muita coisa na minha vida está faltando. – confessou.

- Olhe minhas roupas, os mantimentos que estão na sua casa, sendo que você não sabe cozinhar, eu cozinhava para você. As roupas que você deixou para eu usar. E temos uma foto juntos que está atrás do porta-retrato que está na sua cômoda.

- Pode me soltar? Eu vejo isso depois.

Yagami se afastou, pois sabia que não podia prender Kyo, conhecia o seu namorado para saber que ele se sentiria pressionado e fugiria. A vontade de beijar aquela boca estava fazendo Iori enlouquecer.

- Venha até minha casa, Kyo. Eu quero te mostrar algumas coisas.

Kusanagi relutou no começo, mas a curiosidade estava começando a lhe tomar a mente. Ele seguiu o ruivo até a casa do mesmo, desejando achar respostas, muitas vezes pensou em desviar do caminho e ir embora, mas se manteve firme.

Alguma coisa estava faltando na sua vida e precisava saber o que era.

OoO

Continua...

Nota: Uma draminha água com açúcar para os amantes de Kyo e Iori. Para quem gosta de um ruivo sofredor. A fanfiction já está terminada, eu só estou colocando em capítulos menores.

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos.

Email/MSN: 

21/3/2009

Por Leona-EBM


	2. Chapter 2

Por Leona-EBM

**Blecaute**

**Parte II**

**OoO**

"_Vale mais a pena calar o sentimento, do que manifestar amor  
a quem não pode compreender". (autor desconhecido)_

**OoO**

Alguma coisa estava faltando na sua vida e precisava saber o que era.

Eles entraram no apartamento do ruivo. Kyo ficou surpreso com a simpatia do porteiro que lhe sorriu e perguntou algo sobre um curso que Kyo estava pretendendo fazer. O moreno não sabia o que responder e Yagami veio lhe salvar, puxando-o até o elevador.

Eles chegaram na cobertura, quando Kyo entrou, ele quase caiu para trás. O lugar que Yagami morava era maravilhoso e tinha uma vista incrível, ele caminhou pela sala sem cerimônia e foi até uma grande janela de vidro que ia do chão até o teto, observando as luzes da cidade.

- A primeira vez que veio aqui. Você fez a mesma coisa. – falou o ruivo, sorridente. Kyo certamente era transparente nas suas ações.

- Que lugar chique.

- E você comentou isso também. – comentou, surpreendendo-se com a sinceridade e o jeito espontâneo de seu namorado – venha, eu quero te mostrar algumas coisas.

Os dois entraram no quarto. Kyo se sentou numa poltrona e ficou olhando para Yagami que andava de um lado para o outro, reunindo coisas para mostrar para o mais novo e quando terminou, ele se sentou no chão, fazendo com que Kusanagi o copiasse.

- Essa foto nós tiramos há poucos meses. – falou, entregando uma foto onde ele e Kyo estavam abraçados.

- Não parece montagem. – comentou baixinho.

- E não é! – falou com certa irritação.

Algumas roupas de Kyo foram reapresentadas para ele, que felizmente as reconhecendo, sentindo um cheiro diferente nelas. Era o perfume de Iori misturado ao de Kyo.

Informações, objetos, frases que somente Kyo sabia e que Iori também as compartilhava, histórias da infância, etc. todos esses elementos foram jogados contra o rei dos lutadores.

Momentos depois, Kyo fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, cansado de ouvir e falar com Iori, desejando dormir um pouco. Ele estava debilitado desde o acidente, seu rendimento havia caído.

- Está com fome?

- Um pouco, eu preciso ir.

- Eu vou cozinhar algo. – falou, erguendo-se do chão, olhando com carinho para seu namorado. Não ia permitir que Kyo fosse embora tão rápido. Ele sentia saudade do moreno.

- Eu acho que é que melhor eu...

- Kyo, por favor, apenas jante aqui.

Após algumas argumentações e réplicas do mais novo, Kyo estava sentado no balcão de madeira, olhando para o ruivo que cozinhava, enquanto conversava tranqüilamente com ele. O que surpreendia Kyo era que ele e Iori conseguiam conversar sobre diversos assuntos tranqüilamente, como se já se conhecessem e entendessem ao outro por anos.

O prato foi simples, massa com almôndegas. Um dos pratos favoritos de Kyo. Eles se sentaram à mesa e começaram a comer em silêncio.

- Você cozinha bem.

- Obrigado. – falou – quer vinho?

- Eu não posso tomar por causa dos remédios.

- Eu entendo. Tem suco de soja, mas você não gosta.

- Er... verdade. – falou sem jeito – está bom assim.

Quando o jantar terminou, Kusanagi bocejou, desejando ardentemente por um banho e uma cama. Iori jogou a louça suja na máquina de lavar e pediu para que o moreno o acompanhasse até a sala.

- Yagami eu...

- Me chame pelo meu primeiro nome.

- Desculpe... er... eu preciso ir agora.

- Pode passar a noite aqui, afinal você sempre dormia comigo.

Kyo ficou vermelho de repente, pensando na vida sexual que tinha com Iori. Ele não desconfiava mais que ambos tivessem um caso, mas ainda sim não conseguia admitir que amava o homem a sua frente. Ele sentia raiva de Yagami, desejava matá-lo, mas agora estava incomodado por ter raiva de alguém que lhe tratava tão bem. Estava confuso!

O moreno sentou no sofá e olhou para Iori, tomando coragem para perguntar algo pessoal.

- Nós... já... fizemos sexo?

A resposta foi uma risada sonora que ecoou por todo apartamento.

- Fazemos sexo quase todas as noites.

- Era o que eu temia... – murmurou – e... bom... como é que... a posição... como seria... isso?

O ruivo entendeu o que ele queria perguntar, o ruivo estendeu seu braço e tocou numa mecha castanha, vendo os olhos castanhos lhe acompanhar com cautela.

- Bom, Kyo, eu acho que você deveria imaginar.

- Eu não quero imaginar isso, sem ofensa.

- Eu sou ativo.

- Ah! Merda! – xingou, jogando sua cabeça para cima, praguejando baixinho.

Iori riu, não conseguindo resistir à cara de desgosto que o moreno havia feito.

- Você fica bem satisfeito.

- Poupe-me. Não quero saber disso.

- Não fazemos somente sexo, nos preocupamos com o outro. Envolvemos nossos sentimentos, não veja apenas como algo físico. – comentou com certo descontentamento na voz.

Kyo não conseguia concordar, ele só imaginava Iori dominando seu corpo e aquilo lhe causava aversão. Yagami estava lhe dominando! Isso não podia acontecer.

- Fique aqui essa noite, eu prometo que não farei nada. Amanhã de manhã vá para sua casa e descanse.

- Eu queria ir para casa.

- Já está tarde. Mas eu vou te levar no meu carro então.

- Não precisa se preocupar.

- Kyo, só porque você não lembra de mim, isso não quer dizer que eu não lembre de nós. Eu te amo... – falou, confessando seu amor num sussurro – eu me importo com você, para você isso é repentino, mas estávamos há oito meses juntos e nos amávamos. Eu não posso permitir que você saia nesse horário com essa expressão cansada, eu tenho medo que o acidente se repita e você me deixe.

As palavras de Iori eram fortes assim como sua expressão facial. Não tinha como duvidar da veracidade daquela confissão. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu um toque cálido no seu rosto, eram os lábios róseos de Yagami que lhe beijavam. Aquilo o incomodou, não conseguia aceitá-los, porém tentou suportar.

- Você está tenso.

- Eu posso ter te amado, Yagami. Mas eu não sinto nada agora.

- Eu não quero que me chame assim.

- Deixe-me me acostumar com tudo isso, por favor. – pediu, voltando a abrir seus olhos, encontrando uma expressão triste naquele rosto que sempre se mostrava impassível com um leve sorriso de deboche.

- Aos poucos você vai se lembrar, eu espero.

- Eu fico essa noite aqui, mas eu sairei pela manhã.

- Tudo bem. Se quiser, nós podemos dormir separados.

- Eu acho melhor. – respondeu rapidamente. Não conseguindo se imaginar dormindo abraçado ao corpo de Yagami.

Um tempo depois, Kyo estava na cama de Yagami, sentindo-se desconfortável. Ele preferia ficar no quarto de hóspedes, mas o ruivo havia insistido para que ele dormisse na sua cama, Kyo não sabia, mas o ruivo desejava sentir o cheiro de Kusanagi nos seus lençóis novamente.

O moreno estranhou ficar em outra casa, mas dormiu rapidamente. Na calada da noite, o ruivo entrou furtivo no quarto, não resistindo à presença de Kyo na sua casa. Ele se deitou ao seu lado com cuidado, temendo despertar o mais novo.

O sono pesado de Kyo era algo característico, o ruivo sabia disso, por isso estava confiante. Ele abraçou o moreno delicadamente, ficando com o nariz próximo ao seu pescoço, aspirando seu cheiro doce, tentando relutar contra o sono para aproveitar ao máximo aquela aproximação, mas seu corpo estava cansado e acabou por dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Kyo se remexeu na cama, assustando-se com o rosto adormecido que estava próximo ao seu. Ele se remexeu e se livrou dos braços de Yagami.

O ruivo logo acordou ao sentir a agitação na cama. Os dois se encararam e Iori disse um bom dia preguiçoso, Kyo apenas repetiu a mesma frase e se levantou, vestindo a camiseta que estava em cima da cadeira e seu jeans.

- Eu vou indo agora. – falou rapidamente.

- Coma alguma coisa antes.

- Não, eu tenho que ir para casa. – falou com certa irritação.

- Tudo bem, eu o acompanho.

- Não precisa.

- Mas eu quero! – falou mais alto, irritando-se com aquela negação.

Yagami se vestiu com o cenho franzido e os lábios encurvados para baixo. A dupla saiu em silêncio, cada um pegou seu veículo e saiu pelas ruas. Kusanagi estava sentindo-se pressionado, queria se livrar daquele ruivo possessivo o quanto antes. Ele parou na frente do estacionamento do seu prédio e olhou para o lado.

- Eu vou entrar agora. Obrigado.

- Eu te ligo.

- Ah... tudo bem.

Quando Kyo sumiu, Iori sentiu seu peito pesar. Ele estava triste com as reações do moreno, mas não podia obrigá-lo a amá-lo. Sabia que Kyo não entendia seus sentimentos.

A volta para casa foi triste. Quando entrou no seu apartamento, o ruivo sentiu vontade de chorar, um sentimento que há anos não habitava mais seu peito. Ele se sentou no sofá e ficou olhando para a grande janela de vidro, sentindo a amargura lhe corroer a alma.

E os dias foram se passando. Iori sempre ligava e procurava sair com Kyo, contudo ele tinha que ser insistente, já que o moreno sempre se esquivava, inventando novos compromissos. Eles se viam uma vez por semana no mínimo por insistência do mais velho. Todavia eram encontros rápidos e em lugares públicos.

A memória de Kyo continuava a mesma, ele não se lembrava de nada que havia acontecido há um ano. Ele encontrava algumas pessoas na rua que lhe paravam para conversar, o moreno sorria e explicava sobre seu acidente, pois não achou maneira melhor de dizer que não se lembrava da pessoa em questão.

Numa noite. Kyo estava num barzinho noturno com seu amigo Benimaru. Ele ria baixinho enquanto bebia um pouco de vodka, adorando sentir a animação da noite. Fazia tempo que não se divertia.

Após alguns _drinks_, o moreno já se encontrava bêbado. Ele se ergueu e foi para a pista de dança, balançando seu corpo sensualmente, movendo seus cabelos castanhos de um lado para o outro, seduzindo as pessoas ao seu redor.

Kyo sentiu alguém lhe segurar na cintura, ele olhou para trás encontrando um par de olhos verdes. Era um rapaz bonito que lhe sorria, dando um beijo atrevido no seu pescoço. O moreno não resistiu, gostando daquela carícia. Os seus corpos ficaram mais colados e aos poucos foram se afastando da pista, indo para um canto.

O homem prensou Kyo contra a parede e começou a lhe devorar a boca. O moreno sorria e o beijava com a mesma intensidade, sentindo seu corpo se acender e a bebida lhe ajudava a se soltar.

De repente tudo parou quando o homem foi puxado para trás num tranco. Kyo abriu os olhos e viu Yagami na sua frente, discutindo com o desconhecido, que praguejou e foi embora.

- Yagami?

- O que estava fazendo? – indagou com irritação, aproximando-se perigosamente de Kyo que estava encostando a parede.

- Ora... quem você pensa que é para...

- Seu namorado. – respondeu rapidamente, batendo com a mão na parede, deixando-a ao lado da cabeça de Kusanagi – você sabe muito bem que é meu namorado.

- Eu era seu namorado.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo, você nem se lembra.

- E o que quer que eu faça?! Que eu fique com você mesmo que eu não goste de você?

- Se você continuar vivendo comigo vai acabar relembrando e...

- Eu não quero ficar assim. Eu tenho minha vida e se um dia eu lembrar desse relacionamento, a gente senta e conversa. Agora pare de ficar me seguindo!

- Eu te amo, Kyo. Você disse que era meu!

- Eu não me lembro!

As mãos de Iori abraçaram a cintura estreita, apertando-a, tomando Kyo para ele. Ele estava morrendo de ciúme por ver seu namorado se entregar facilmente qualquer um.

- Você fica com qualquer um, mas a mim você despreza!

- Eu não te desprezo, mas vou começar a fazê-lo. Agora me solta!

- Você está bêbado, Kyo. Eu vou levá-lo para casa.

- Eu não quero ir com você.

- Eu só quero o seu bem. Esse tipo de lugar vai acabar com sua saúde.

Kyo começou a empurrar o peito largo de Iori, mas ele não se afastou, ao contrário, prensou Kyo ainda mais na parede, começando a beijar seu rosto com doçura.

- Perdoe-me... – pediu num sussurro, vendo que os xingamentos e empurrões do mais novo pararam.

- Yagami... eu sei que deve ser difícil. Mas pensa que eu não sei nada sobre você.

- Apenas deixe-me mostrar quem eu sou.

- Eu não consigo pensar em você de outra forma.

- Eu te amo.

- Isso apenas me fere. Eu não quero te magoar, não quero ser insensível... mas eu não quero ser falso. Eu não posso fingir que te amo ou que gosto de você.

- Você ainda me odeia?

- Eu tenho raiva de você, mas tenho raiva de mim também, pois você não merece esse sentimento, sendo tão gentil comigo.

Iori riu baixinho ao ouvir aquilo. Kyo havia lhe dito isso há muito tempo atrás, não nas mesmas palavras, mas com o mesmo sentido.

Os dois continuaram abraçados por mais um tempo até que Kusanagi se afastou, perdendo-se na multidão. Iori apenas o deixou partir, talvez fosse melhor dar um tempo para Kyo ou então o perderia para sempre. Ele não queria deixar o mais novo infeliz.

Kyo, esse atual Kyo não o amava e estava infeliz. Era essa a realidade, Iori não podia ser egoísta e obrigar que o outro o amasse. O jeito era agradecer pelo outro estar vivo e continuar com sua vida solitária.

Yagami partiu, sem olhar para trás, pois sabia que Kusanagi não estaria ali, olhando para ele. Ele chorou silenciosamente naquela noite, trancafiando-se nas suas tristezas.

À medida que o tempo passava, Yagami procurava eliminar Kyo de sua vida, apagando todos os rastros de sua existência. Era difícil, mas estava lutando para continuar a viver, temendo que a depressão o fizesse cometer suicídio.

Fazia quatro meses que estavam separados. Era uma manhã fria e chuvosa de segunda-feira. Yagami estava jogado na cama, lendo uma revista musical, quando sua campainha tocou.

- "Ninguém interfonou?" – indagou em pensamento, achando estranho alguém bater na sua porta.

Ele foi até a porta, abrindo-a lentamente, ficando com receio de ser algum bandido. Quando terminou de abrir, ele encontrou a pessoa que desejava esquecer nesse meio tempo.

- Kyo... o que faz aqui?

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Iori deu espaço vendo Kyo entrar, quando o moreno foi até sala, ele fechou a porta e o seguiu, vendo-o se sentar no sofá.

- Kyo, eu pensei que não quisesse mais me ver. – falou num tom baixo, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Eu realmente não queria.

- O que fez você mudar de idéia?

Kyo sorriu e balançou a cabeça, mostrando-se pensativo.

- Eu não me lembro de tudo com perfeição. Mas eu estou tendo muitas imagens suas no meu dia-a-dia. – confessou – eu lembro de algumas coisas, aos poucos minha memória está voltando.

- E o que quer fazer?

- Eu queria... bom, ficar um pouco mais com você. E isso pode parecer estranho, mas eu tenho... saudade de você.

Aquelas palavras eram uma dádiva para o ruivo. Ele tocou no rosto de Kyo e o puxou, colando seus lábios, sentindo a urgência de tomar aquele ser. Sua língua era afobada, descia como uma serpente, rastejava-se por todos os cantos, enquanto suas mãos amassavam a musculatura de Kyo.

- Não acha que devíamos ir mais devagar?

- Não!

As costas de Kyo bateram contra o sofá, enquanto sua boca continuava a ser devorada. Agora as mãos de Yagami começavam a puxar suas roupas, rasgando-as em certos pontos, às vezes machucava Kyo, pois o tecido era arrancado com violência.

Kyo estava somente com sua roupa debaixo, ele estava constrangido, não conseguia evitar o vermelhão que cobria sua face. Iori se ajoelhou no meio de suas pernas e começou a retirar suas roupas, ficando completamente desnudo, mostrando o membro ereto que apontava para cima.

O sentimento foi de pavor, Kyo engoliu em seco. Não imaginava como aquele grande pedaço de carne entraria no seu corpo, o moreno se sentia feliz por ter um membro avantajado, isso o deixava orgulhoso, mas Iori era um caso a parte. Ele tinha ótimos dotes.

- Gostou? – indagou, com uma expressão safada.

- Hum... eu acho que é melhor... a gente ir devagar.

Kyo fechou os olhos e algumas imagens vieram até sua mente, esse tipo de coisa estava acontecendo com sua cabeça nos últimos tempos. Ele via _flashs_ passados. E nesse momento lembrou-se do prazer que sentia ao ser invadido pelo o homem que amava, aquilo lhe causou calafrios. Estava ansioso e receoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Quer ir para o quarto?

- Sim! – concordou imediatamente. Ele precisava de um tempo para respirar ou ia enlouquecer.

O ruivo o puxou pela mão, arrastando-o pelo apartamento. Kyo não teve tempo para relaxar, pois logo foi jogado na cama, sentindo os lençóis de seda receberem seu corpo. Os beijos lascivos de Yagami já o atacavam, descendo a curva de seu pescoço.

- Yaga...

- Iori! Me chame de Iori, Kyo.

- Melhor a gente conversar...

- Depois a gente... conversa! – falava, enquanto beijava o tórax.

Ele estava sendo tocado por Yagami, ainda não conseguia aceitar esse tipo de situação. Com um impulso jogou o ruivo para o lado, sentando-se rapidamente na cama, ficando de costas para o outro.

- Eu não consigo fazer isso.

Iori ofegava, ele abaixou a cabeça e tentou normalizar sua respiração. Talvez estivesse indo rápido demais. O anfitrião se levantou e vestiu um roupão de algodão.

Kyo olhou de soslaio para o outro, sentindo vergonha de sua nudez. Contudo Iori fingiu não olhá-lo, mas quando Kyo se distraia, os orbes azuis de Yagami lhe devoravam.

- O que você lembra? – indagou, voltando a se sentar na cama.

- Algumas coisas. – respondeu, cobrindo-se com o lençol – eu não vejo a cena inteira, sabe? Apenas pedaços. Mas tem uma coisa que vive martelando na minha cabeça.

- O que seria?

- Eu estou lhe dando um tapa na sua cara e depois nós nos beijamos. – disse – isso... existiu?

O ruivo riu alto, passando a mão por sua franja ruiva. De todos os bons momentos que já tiveram, Kyo acabou por se recordar de uma briga feia que tiveram há um tempo.

- Você ficou com ciúme de um colega meu e jogou na minha cara que eu não prestava. Eu não ia deixar barato, pois adoro te provocar... – comentava, rindo baixinho – no final você me bateu e eu te agarrei. Acabamos nossa briga na cama.

- São imagens assim que eu estou tendo. E você me traiu mesmo? – indagou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não! – riu baixinho, contendo-se para não atacar seu namorado novamente. Kyo era Kyo, não importando se lembrava ou não do ruivo, as reações eram as mesmas. Iori só podia ter uma certeza com essa nova situação, ele era apaixonado pelo homem que estava na sua cama.

OoO

Continua...

Nota: Não fiquei a enrolar no encontro decisivo do casal, pois acho que não é necessário e não quis fazer uma novela muito extensa. Eu espero que estejam gostando. O que estão achando?

Comentário são bem-vindos.

22/3/2009

Por Leona-EBM

Visitem o site de fanfictions de KOF: / e mandem seus trabalhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Por Leona-EBM

**Blecaute**

**Parte III**

**OoO**

"_Imagino que para lidar com as diferenças entre nós e as outras pessoas, temos que aprender compaixão, autocontrole, piedade, perdão, simpatia e amor – virtudes sem as quais nem nós, nem o mundo, podemos sobreviver". (Wendell Berry)_

**OoO**

E não foi naquela noite que Iori conseguiu tocar no seu namorado como sonhava. Aos poucos os dias foram passando, todavia o casal se via quase sempre e as memórias de Kyo pareciam estar aparecendo com maior freqüência.

Para Yagami parecia um início de namoro. Ele encontrava-se às vezes com Kusanagi, eles conversavam e saíam juntos, não era sempre que se tocavam, mas o ruivo fazia questão de tirar a timidez do mais novo, sempre lhe abraçando e dizendo coisas doces. Para Kyo, aquele Yagami não existia.

O ruivo era paciente, jamais forçava alguma reação de Kusanagi e procurava deixá-lo à vontade, pois conhecia bem a personalidade daquele que entregou seu coração. No mais, acreditava fielmente que as memórias voltariam cedo ou tarde, tudo era uma questão de tempo.

O inverno estava intenso, a neve caía branca e gélida pelas ruas. Poucas pessoas trafegavam com medo de ficarem presas para fora de seus lares quentes e aconchegantes.

No apartamento, Kyo olhava para grande janela de vidro no apartamento de Yagami, no final ele estava novamente naquele lugar. Não conseguia evitar ser seduzido e arrastado pelo ruivo, seu antigo e doce rival.

Yagami apareceu na sala com duas canecas de vidro, o cheiro forte de chocolate trouxe Kyo a realidade. Ele aceitou aquela delicadeza e se sentou no sofá, sorvendo o líquido quente que era recebido de bom grado por seu corpo.

- Muito bom. – elogiou, sorrindo para o seu anfitrião.

- Do jeito que você gosta.

- Você sabe de tudo que eu gosto, isso é injusto.

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha, procurando alguma explicação.

- Eu não sei nada do que você gosta.

- É só descobrir. – sorriu – eu falo tudo o que quiser.

- Sem segredos? – indagou maliciosamente.

- Sem segredos.

Kyo estava mais descontraído, às vezes soltava alguma piada, ele ia se soltando aos poucos. O ruivo conhecia bem o lado malicioso e pervertido de seu namorado, ele sabia como Kyo podia ser quente na cama e ria consigo mesmo por saber disso em segredo.

O moreno continuou a tomar seu chocolate quente, contendo-se para não fazer piadas com o outro, pois sabia que podia levar a pior. Sempre que dizia alguma coisa, Iori rebatia, falando algo pessoal de Kyo.

Eles ficaram conversando durante um longo período, Kyo foi convidado a passar a noite, pois estava tendo uma tempestade de neve. O moreno acabou por concordar, apesar de temer dormir naquele apartamento sozinho com o ruivo.

Iori arrumava as coisas para Kyo dormir no quarto. O moreno estava bebendo água na cozinha quando sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça, o copo caiu no chão, espatifando-se em dezenas de pedacinhos que resvalaram pelo piso liso. Kusanagi se ajoelhou e apertou suas têmporas com as duas mãos.

- Kyo!

O ruivo apareceu na cozinha velozmente, ele desviou dos cacos de vidro e foi até seu namorado, tocando no seu ombro que tremia levemente. Ele o ajudou a se levantar e o guiou até o quarto, deitando-o na cama.

- O que está sentindo?

- Aquela dor... – gemeu baixo, contorcendo-se.

O jeito era ficar observando Kyo se contorcer e gemer baixinho. Iori se deitou na cama e o abraçou pela frente, acomodando a cabeça de Kyo no seu peito, desejando que aquela dor passasse o quanto antes. O ruivo sofria em silêncio, não podia fazer nada, sentia-se indefeso.

O tempo foi passando e Kyo parou de se remexer, ficando em paz nos braços cálidos de Yagami. Ele suava e respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas ia se recuperando aos poucos.

- Está melhor?

- Sim, amor, obrigado.

A palavra "amor" fez Iori tremer levemente, ele beijou a testa de Kyo e acarinhou seu rosto.

- Do que me chamou?

- Ah?

- Kyo, você me chamou de "amor".

- Hum... – resmungou, abaixando o olhar – não implica comigo, ruivo.

- Ruivo? – tornou a indagar – Kyo, que... que dia é hoje?

- Hein? Sei lá... amanhã é nosso aniversário de namoro. Não pense que vou esquecer. Aliás, eu preciso ir para casa, eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas e...

- Hei, hei, você não vai sair dessa cama. – Iori falou de repente, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Será que Kyo havia se esquecido de tudo que aconteceu? Aquilo só podia ser algum feitiço.

A cabeça de Kyo foi depositada no travesseiro, os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio. O moreno abriu um sorriso sereno indagando o motivo daquele olhar tão penetrante e como resposta os lábios famintos de Yagami lhe atacaram.

- Iori... – gemeu entre o beijo – vamos com calma.

- Ah?

- Eu ainda não estou preparado para isso.

- Kyo... eu pensei que... ah! Deixa pra lá!

O moreno voltou a ter aquele olhar tímido e inocente. O ruivo se sentou na cama e afagou seus cabelos.

- Que dia é hoje?

- Hoje? Hum... dia quinze, certo?

- Certo. – respondeu sem animação.

- Quer fazer algo especial?

- Se você deixar, eu adoraria fazer algo com você.

- Ah... eu... – sorriu amarelo, ficando com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas – Iori... eu até quero. – confessou para a surpresa do ruivo – mas eu tenho... medo. Pode parecer idiota, mas eu estou realmente com receio.

- Você quer?

- Sim... às vezes eu sinto vontade. Eu sonho com isso.

- Por que não me disse antes?

- Eu estava com vergonha.

- Kyo, isso é o que eu mais quero. – falou, tocando nos lábios rosados – te beijar, te amar... Sentir meu corpo dentro do seu...

À medida que Iori ia falando o calor ia subindo para as faces de Kusanagi. Ele tinha vergonha de Iori e não sabia o motivo, talvez não conseguisse se comportar diante daquele olhar penetrante, ficava completamente sem ação.

- Você está se lembrando. E como o doutor disse, em poucas semanas estará com boa parte de suas lembranças. – comentou – você sabe que não precisa ter medo, pois eu sei que aí no fundo, algo diz que você confia em mim e que nos amamos.

Kyo virou a cabeça para o outro lado, fechando suas pálpebras com força, ele respirou fundo, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Acabou por sentir um toque doce no seu pescoço, o ruivo estava debruçado em cima de seu corpo, beijando-lhe a região, passando a língua, umedecendo sua pele.

Um arrepio subiu pelo corpo de Kusanagi, arrepiando todos os pêlos. Ele se remexeu e foi fortemente abraçado, sendo puxado para se sentar em cima do colo de Iori. Não tinha como negar aquele homem, não naquela posição que estava, com os joelhos afundados no colchão, estando lado-a-lado com as coxas fortes do seu ex-rival.

O som da respiração afobada de Iori lhe deixava excitado. Às vezes o ruivo gemia baixinho como se o provocasse. Kyo se esquecia que o outro sabia exatamente do que gostava e usava isso contra ele.

Um toque deixou Kusanagi tenso, ele sentiu a mão de Yagami se fechar nas suas nádegas, apertando-as, enquanto os dedos maiores começaram a fazer uma leve pressão no jeans, desejando atravessá-lo para lhe invadir.

- Kyo... tire essa roupa para mim... – pediu mordendo o lóbulo da orelha.

- Iori... eu acho...

- Pare de pensar tanto. Eu sei que quer isso também.

O ruivo começou a despir o menor, retirando suas roupas lentamente. Para retirar a calça, Kyo foi empurrado para trás, caindo de costas na cama para logo sentir o jeans raspar por suas pernas torneadas, juntamente com sua roupa debaixo. Estava completamente desnudo e Iori começava a se despir.

Dessa vez Kusanagi não ia conseguir fugir.

Já desnudo Iori caiu em cima do moreno, começando a espalmar sua mão por suas coxas, abrindo-as para ficar no meio delas, enquanto impulsionava seu quadril, apertando seu membro duro contra o de Kusanagi que gemeu baixinho. Iori era lindo, estava começando a vê-lo com outros olhos.

Kyo sentia suas nádegas sendo apertadas a todo instante, temendo que Iori empurrasse seus dedos para dentro de seu corpo, pois às vezes o sentia tocando sua entrada. Os lábios do ruivo começaram um trabalho minucioso no corpo de Kusanagi.

- Relaxa... – pediu num sussurro, antes de lamber os mamilos para depois chupar um de cada vez, mordendo-os levemente para depois chupá-los com intensidade até que ficassem vermelhos. E sua língua continuou o trabalho, dando um belo "banho de gato" no menor.

A cabeça de Kusanagi afundou-se no travesseiro, ele tinha uma respiração descompassada. Movia sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto sentia seu corpo reagir a todas aquelas carícias. Ele passou a mão timidamente pela cabeça ruiva, acarinhando seus fios cor de fogo até que não agüentou e empurrou a cabeça de Iori para baixo.

Nada disse o ruivo, apesar de desejar comentar o modo apressado que foi empurrado. No momento não queria ser provocativo, ia contra sua essência, pois queria Kyo de qualquer jeito. Ele pegou o pênis duro do seu amado namorado e lambeu sua extensão, olhando para os olhos castanhos de seu namorado para depois colocar tudo na sua boca. A sucção começou lenta, a língua resvalava em movimento contrário, aos poucos a pressão foi aumentando juntamente com os gemidos desejosos de Kyo.

- Ah... Isso, Iori.

Kyo ficou com as pernas flexionadas, abrindo-as para que Iori tivesse melhor acesso. E novamente sentiu a mão pesada do ruivo nas suas pernas, até que chegou novamente nas suas nádegas, apertando-as, cutucando-o com o dedo, abrindo espaço lentamente até que a pontinha de seu dedo indicador começou a ser inserida.

- Iori! – deu um grito.

- O que foi? – indagou o ruivo, parando a felação.

- Assim não, eu não quero.

O ruivo sorriu e nada disse, voltando a chupar aquele pedaço de carne que pulsava na sua boca. Ele não tocou mais no moreno, não ia fazê-lo se ele não quisesse, apenas o chupava até que parou quando sentiu vontade.

- Ah... Iori...

- Quer mais?

- Sim. – respondeu o óbvio.

Iori o puxou pelos ombros para depois virá-lo de bruços na cama, ouvindo algumas reclamações de Kusanagi que insistia em voltar a sua posição inicial. O ruivo cobriu seu corpo com beijos, abraçando-o, para depois dar uma atenção especial a sua nuca.

O cheiro de Kyo o estava deixando louco, ele precisava entrar naquele corpo o quanto antes, mas tudo tinha seu tempo. O ruivo parecia um animal enlouquecido em cima de Kyo, ele se movia para frente e para trás, raspando seu pênis pelas nádegas e coxas de Kusanagi, desejando atravessar as barreiras.

- Kyo... – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido – deixe-me fazer o que eu quero.

- Ah... Iori...

- Eu vou te dar muito prazer.

- Eu... eu não sei.

- Você vai gostar, nós já fizemos isso várias vezes.

- Iori, vá com cuidado, então. – falou com uma voz baixa.

O ruivo sorriu, adorando aquela permissão. Ele beijou a bochecha de Kyo e puxou a cintura do mesmo para cima, voltando a lamber seu corpo, mas agora tinha acesso à região que desejava. Ele passou a língua pelo meio das nádegas, vendo como Kyo se remexe, ele as abriu com as mãos e ficou olhando para seu alvo.

Um dedo voltou ao trabalho, começando a ser inserido com dificuldade. Kyo não era tão apertado daquele jeito, pensava Iori. Talvez o tempo sem sexo tivesse deixado a musculatura daquela região mais tensa.

Num pulo o anfitrião correu de sua cama e foi até a suíte do quarto, procurando nas gavetas algum gel. Quando achou, voltando para cama, vendo que Kyo estava sentado. O ruivo lhe beijou a boca e o fez voltar na posição anterior.

- Ah... que gelado. – reclamou, sentindo o gel escorrer por suas nádegas.

- Isso vai ser bom.

- Se você diz...

- E vai ser! Apenas relaxe e deixa que eu faça tudo.

- Como quiser, Iori.

O gel ajudou na penetração com os dois dedos maiores de Yagami, ele começou a movê-los no interior de Kusanagi, notando que seu namorado estava incomodado. E pensar que há alguns meses Kyo estaria rebolando e pedindo por mais.

O ruivo deu um beijo na coluna de Kyo e começou a mover seu próprio membro, masturbando-se silenciosamente e quando sentiu a umidade na sua glande, ele retirou os dedos do interior do moreno e começou a pressionar seu pênis, exigindo espaço, empurrando seu quadril, enquanto segurava Kyo.

- Ahhh!! Iori... – gemeu alto, agarrando-se aos lençóis. Ele abriu mais as pernas, abaixando sua cabeça para conseguir respirar melhor. Seus cabelos estavam grudados no seu rosto suado.

Yagami não parou, ele foi inserindo lentamente, às vezes dava uma pausa, mas continuou até que bateu seu saco contra as nádegas de Kyo. Um minuto de descanso, e a mão de Yagami começou a tatear o corpo do namorado, indo até seu membro caído no meio das pernas, começando a acariciá-lo.

As sensações que invadiam Kyo eram maravilhosas. Ele sentia dor, mas não era muita, surpreendendo-se com isso. O membro de Iori era enorme, contudo parecia que seu corpo havia sido feito para o encaixe perfeito.

Kusanagi relaxou, abrindo os lábios, deixando uma gota de saliva resvalar até seu queixo. Ele contraria seu corpo diante do prazer que sentia pela mão do ruivo, desejando que ele fosse mais rápido.

- Ah... Iori... assim.

- Está bom?

- Sim... não pare.

- Vou fazer algo bem melhor.

O ruivo afastou um pouco de seu quadril e o lançou para frente, dando a primeira estocada que foi lenta e forte, balançando o corpo de Kusanagi, ouvindo o gemido que ecoou pelo quarto. Como sentia saudade daqueles gemidos! Iori fechou os olhos por um minuto e começou a se mexer, entrando e saindo, adorando ouvir a voz rouca de seu namorado.

Yagami abraçou o peito de Kyo que sentiu maior pressão nas suas pernas, agora o ruivo estava praticamente deitando-se em suas costas, para chegar na altura de seus ouvidos para lhe sussurrar como estava amando possuir aquele homem outra vez.

Kusanagi arregalou seus olhos de repente ao sentir uma estocada funda no seu corpo, batendo num ponto que lhe deu muito prazer. Seu gemido foi prolongado, aos poucos começou a mover seu corpo para frente e para trás, contra o ritmo de Yagami, para assim sentir mais fundo aquele pênis bater contra sua próstata.

A cada batida contra seu corpo, o rei dos lutadores se contorcia, gemendo mais alto, falando o nome de seu namorado. Ele estava enlouquecendo naquela cama, não agüentaria muito tempo e o resultado foi óbvio, a mão de Yagami estava lambuzada pelo sêmen do mais novo que agora parecia estar mais relaxado.

- Hummm... Kyo!

O prazer de Kyo havia sido alcançado. O ruivo largou seu membro e segurou a cintura dele, mantendo-a firme no lugar para dar mais atenção aos seus quadris que começaram a bater com violência contra Kusanagi, entrando e saindo quase por inteiro. Seu saco batia com força contra Kyo, causando um som característico, misturando com os gemidos e as respirações de ambos.

O ruivo jogou sua cabeça para trás e gemeu alto, gozando finalmente, sentindo seu corpo se contrair repetidas vezes até que deixou toda sua semente escorrer. Ele retirou seu pênis lentamente, vendo o líquido branco cair pelas coxas grossas de seu namorado. Kyo desabou e Iori deitou-se ao seu lado, puxando-o para um beijo de língua. Eles não colaram a boca, pois queriam respirar, sendo assim suas línguas ficaram dançando pelo ar.

- Que loucura...

- Arrepende-se?

- Claro que não. – sorriu para a tranqüilidade do ruivo.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo. Uma coberta foi responsável por aquecer seus corpos, pois mesmo com o aquecedor ligado, eles sentiam um pouco de frio.

- Eu estava louco para fazer isso.

- Eu sei. – riu baixinho.

- Eu quero repetir, Kyo.

- Depois...

O ruivo beijou a testa suada de seu namorado e depois desceu até seus lábios.

- Isso me parece bem familiar.

- Aos poucos você vai se lembrando.

- Sabe, Iori... eu me apaixonei por você.

O ruivo abriu um formoso sorriso ao ouvir aquela confissão.

- E acho que me apaixonei duas vezes. – falou o moreno.

- Eu também.

- Como?

- Você é o mesmo Kyo, com as mesmas reações, mesmo que não se lembre. Eu voltei a me apaixonar de novo.

- Então não era apaixonado por mim?

- Claro que sou apaixonado por você. Mas foi muito bom sentir aquela vontade de te conquistar de novo.

- É só bater na minha cabeça para eu esquecer tudo de...

- Não repita isso. – pediu, colocando dois dedos na frente dos lábios do outro – é muito cansativo te conquistar. Você não é muito fácil!

Kyo riu baixinho com aquele comentário e se acomodou no peito de seu namorado. Aos poucos eles foram adormecendo na cama, mas antes de apagar completamente, Kyo sussurrou:

- Hei... ruivo... depois me faz um chocolate.

Iori olhou intrigado para seu namorado. Será que Kyo ia ficar misturando passado e presente até recuperar sua memória? Ele sorriu e respondeu:

- Depois que repetirmos a dose, moreno.

E Yagami sorriu, permitindo-se dormir junto ao homem que havia amava. Logo Kyo recuperaria sua memória e então poderia matar toda a saudade.

OoO

Nota: essa história foi rápida. Um pequeno conto de amor entre Iori e Kyo com um final feliz, pois é bom ler coisas alegres. Apesar de ter um início trágico.

Eu espero que tenham gostado do conto. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos. O que acharam?

22/3/2009

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
